A generator motor is used in various applications, but generates heat by Joule heating of a coil included in a stator, an eddy current loss and a hysteresis loss of a rotor core, or the like. In order to cool a generator motor, there is disclosed a technology for cooling a generator motor by using, for example, a cooling medium such as oil serving as both lubricating oil and cooling oil (Patent Literature 1).